Typically, labels are applied to syringes manually. This chore is tedious and time consuming. The task of manually printing and applying individualized labels to a large number of syringes is, accordingly, a major source of inefficiency in various settings, such as pharmacies and hospitals.
In addition to such inefficiencies, applying labels by hand may lead to inconsistencies and mistakes. Further, there are a variety of styles in which labels are applied to syringes, including, for example, flagging styles.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and device to consistently and flexibly automate the label application process. There is a further need for such a system and device that facilitates the application of printed labels onto syringes as would typically be required by a pharmacist in a hospital pharmacy who must prepare syringes with medication for delivery to nurses and physicians to intravenously inject medication into various patients.